Use of erodible foam, such as melamine-formaldehyde resin foam, referred to herein as melamine foam, and phenolic foam in hard surface cleaning is well known. Indeed, cleaning implements of cut/molded melamine foam are popular for removing soils and/or stains from hard surfaces. Melamine foams are currently marketed in some countries under the tradename of Mr. Clean Magic Eraser™.
Melamine foams show excellent soil and/or stain removal performance in cleaning hard surfaces, when wetted with an appropriate solvent, such as tap water, and is brought into contact with and used to wipe a soiled surface. By “wipe”, “wiped” or “wiping” it is meant wiping, swiping, rubbing or the like so as to exert manual force upon a surface to be cleaned. Although melamine foam is generally quite effective in removing soils and/or stains from hard surfaces, consumers still may find it is difficult to remove certain kind of tough stains with melamine foam even though extra rubbing force is applied. For example, common adhesive resin-like or semi-solid denatured oil stains from food, colored stains, such as tea, coffee, fruit juice, grass, and carotenoid stains, permanent marker and ink, mold and mildew, fungus, etc. are often difficult to remove with a plain melamine foam.
To improve the cleaning performance of a sponge, such as melamine foam over certain type of tough stains, one may use a sponge together with a detergent composition. Sponge and detergent can be provided either separately in a kit or the sponge may be impregnated with detergents. However, consumers may still find it inconvenient to apply a detergent composition and then scrub. A sponge impregnated with an active agent tends to release the active agent too quickly, leading to a significant loss of the active agent after the first several uses. Thus, reduced cleaning properties are observed as the active agent is used up. Also, when an active agent releases very quickly in the first or second use, the high level of active agent may require extra rinsing.
Thus, the need exists for an improved cleaning implement which is able to clean tough stains, provide a controlled-release of an active agent and is convenient for use.